Liberty's News
December 21, 1745 "Secret Battle" Welcome to the first issue of Liberty's News. The United Islands of the Caribbean are currently in a Christmas Truce with the British forces. However, this doesn't mean there haven't been any fights in our beloved Caribbean. Earlier this morning, a small squad of rebel British soldiers came up on some of the U.I.C.'s men going to the King's Arm. They disagreed with the Christmas Truce and had followed them all the way from Padres Del Fuego. After they went in the bar, they pulled out their pistols and killed one of the 3 men. After this happened, the remaining 2 attacked them. After 1 of the men stabbed a guard, all the bar patrons helped the U.I.C. men defeat the British forces. In an unfortunate turn of events, all but 1 of the bar patrons survived. The British soldiers, all the 3 U.I.C. members, and most of the bar patrons died. However, the 1 patron that survived was sworn to secrecy until a passerby who was looking in through a window at the time spilled the beans. He described to us exactly what happened in the battle. The patron was released from secrecy and the vile EITC papers make it seem like the U.I.C. men attacked the British troops, who, apparently, went into the bar for a "quick drink". The funeral ceremony was held this afternoon for the 3 men, while the EITC leaders and U.I.C. Council met to assure that this attack was not planned out by either side and it was complete rebellion on the EITC's part. It turned out that a few of the squad members encouraged the fight but never fought in it. They are to be executed tomorrow for their rebellion, by hanging. The Christmas Truce will continue to go on until further notice. However, tensions have grown slightly after today's events. The EITC have promised to buckle down on rebellious squads by putting one trustworthy member in each squad. This may not be a successful idea due to a trustworthy Captain Fouquer being one of the traitors to be hung tomorrow. These attacks are rumored to be happening in secret all over the Caribbean. However, this is the only recorded one with any sort of proof or reliable witnesses. Let's just hope these "secret battles" don't continue any further. December 22, 1745 "Secret Deals" Welcome, readers, to Liberty's News. A paper about the truth's of the British, U.I.C., and many more things. If you read our last issue, you would know that the execution of the remaining rebel British men was today. I was able to attend, but only long enough to see Captain Fouquer's hanging and then I was rushed off to my new scoop. According to a few sailors we met, the EITC have been attacking innocent ships for weapons and ammunition. Oddly enough, helping them was a few undead ships. Very interesting, indeed. Have the suppliers of the British Army stopped shipping? Has Beckett made a deal with Jolly Roger? Will this make the U.I.C.'s and Co. Sons of Liberty's jobs harder now with undead troops at their disposal? Well, apparently, a few people from neither British or U.I.C. sides, snuck into the British suppliers's houses and kidnapped them. Their location has yet to be discovered, but we have a letter from the unknown criminals who did this saying "they are safe, but if we see you hire another group to supply you we'll execute these and kidnap the new ones." So, as long as the EITC don't hire new suppliers, they're safe. But is the sinking of innocent ships really necessary? We have uncovered that Beckett and Jolly have made a secret deal (we know not what) and are working together as a somewhat mixed team. It's like a bomb though. Just wait for a spark and it will blow up in their faces. Either way, we don't know why they're teaming up or what for, but all you pirates reading this, you better beware. With the recent outbreaks of attacks on pirates, greater need for secrecy has grown. The EITC can track less and less pirates in the Caribbean. We here at Liberty's News assume that this is why innocent ships are dragged into this. But if the pirates are so secretive they won't attack and there's Truce between England and U.I.C., why the need of weapons and ammo? Are they planning to break the Truce, or is there another secret reason behind all this strangeness. Either way, we have told you all we know at the moment. We now give out our condolences to the families of the rebel British forces. Here's a list of the ones at the execution today. *Captain Paul Fouquer *Commander Robert Stevensons *Private Bart Hallows *Leutenant Rick Dernest *Colonel Frederick Lawson *Private George Clemence *Medic Joseph Worthington *Medic Havier Gonzalez *Medic Percy Blakenhopper *Trainer Devin Tracer *Private Howard Stochard We hope you enjoyed our newest issue of Liberty's News. ''If you have any ideas on why the EITC has so many "secret deals" and battles going on all of a sudden, please let us know and we'll be happy to investigate (You'll also get your name in the issue). December 23, 1745 '"Plans and Diseases" Welcome back to Liberty's News! The only paper that gives you the greatest and latest in truthful Caribbean news. I am glad to report to you that there have no accounted-for British attacks. It seems that the Truce shall live on. However, the U.I.C. has made the decision to invade Switzerland in an attempt to attack Pearson. Needless to say, we await further results. Sadly, a plague has struck the innocent Caribbean. We have yet to confirm the cause to our suspicions but we believe this is Jolly's doing. A green mist spread out from "who-knows-where" and covered the whole Caribbean. Some seem to be ammune to the effects. This seems to strangely inculde 87% of the British forces. They still march around as if nothing happened. Meanwhile, we advise you to stay indoors, keep all doors and windows shut, and pray for health. It seems the Doc Grog has had his hands full lately. '''He is applying for assistants and nurses now! (ad.) '''Has Lord Beckett asked Jolly of this favor? Things seem mighty suspicious to me, and I think I know what's going on: #Lord Beckett and Jolly Roger agreed to join forces to rid themselves of enemies. #They meet to discuss their master plan. #The British attack ships for increased ammo and weapons. #Jolly plagues the Caribbean while allowing most of the British to be ok. ''Bold Prediction!'' #The British and Jolly's men kill their enemies while their at their weakest. #They take over the Caribbean. #Goodbye Caribbean. However, this is just my theory. We have U.I.C. scientists and doctors looking for a cure at this very moment. If we can cure this without Jolly and Beckett knowing, we can defend ourselves from their attacks. Remember the "bomb" theory we mentioned in our December 22, 1745 issue? The U.I.C. Council need to decide if they should create a disturbance to split the alliance apart (but ending the Christmas Truce with it) or not. Either way, the disease is quickly spreading. Even a few people here at the printing press (including me) are getting the plague. We can just hope that a cure is found in time. These "plans and diseases" are going to kill us all if not. December 24, 1745 ''"The Spirit of the Season"'' Welcome to Liberty's News! The only paper to give you honest stories going on in the Caribbean. Honestly, not much has happened today. The plague rages on but a cure is near discovery. By tomorrow there wil be a cure. On the other hand, cheer has been spreading through the Caribbean as fast as the plague. People everywhere are bringing the spirit of the season. Pirates giving EITC gifts. Undead and civilians talking with some hot cocoa. Even the U.IC. and British met on Kingshead and had a Christmas ball, with anyone invited. Yes sir, plague or no plague, you can always count on the Caribbean to be a festive place this time of year. I've even seen Jack Sparrow out of hiding a few times, chatting it up with some of the British guards. If you board the ''Merry Tracker ''this night, you can sail the seas on the lookout for Santa Clause this Christmas Eve. You can join the Christmas Carolers on all inhabited islands or sing along to Christmas songs in the taverns. You can build a sandman (or sandwoman) of whomever you may choose. You can also deck the halls and decorate your humble abodes. You can even roam the islands in your festive holiday gear. But let's not forget the true meaning of the holiday. There are a group of people going around and spreading the story of the birth of Jesus Christ. They wander around the Caribbean so you have to find them. If you do, I encourage you to listen to the story. Anyways, we here at ''Liberty's News ''want to take the end of this issue to tell you that: through sickness and health, through bad and good times, the Caribbean is always the best place to find "the spirit of the season." December 29, 1745 ''"New Cure" Welcome to Liberty's News! The Caribbean's newspaper for all the truths you can find. As you may have noticed, we have been gone for a few days. The plague that has spread has affected all of our research crew, writers, and me. However, all of the doctors and scientists have finally found a cure! It seems that the cure is found on a rock in the middle of the Mar de Plata Ocean. When melting the green mineral down to a liquid state add: 5 pints of rum, 3 grams of sea salt, and (here's the gross part) 1 gallon of fish slime. Luckily, only one of these will cure you and prevent you from getting the plague again. We believe that Beckett and Jolly may still be planning a new form of attack. U.I.C. leader Jack Daggerstealer has sent spies to watch their actions very carefully and attack if things go critical. There have been a slight disorder with the soldiers and undead troops as well. The Co. Sons of Liberty have decided that this Christmas Truce has gone on too long and that these "unplanned attacks" by the EITC are getting out of hand. They are sending their troops out to attack the EITC soon. Sadly, the U.I.C. are trying to end this. We shall see how this goes when Charles Crestsilver and Jack Dagegrstealer get together and discuss this. Meanwhile, we would like to let you know that if you want to survive this plague, you have 2 options. #See your doctor and get the cure (cost $5,000) #Collect, mix, and create your own cure (cost $582) We hope that you will enjoy your "new cure" and we wish you a late Merry Christmas and early Happy New Year! December 31, 1745 '"Happy New Year!" Welcome back to Liberty's News! We are an independent paper who speaks the truth, no matter what. Recently, the U.I.C. have threatened to attack to USA if they don't withdraw from EITC territory. Here's the issue: The U.I.C. think that they are at peace with Britain, but at the same time the EITC has been attacking the Co. Sons of Liberty, USA, and even some U.I.C. members. I believe the U.I.C. need to have a meeting about this before they threaten the USA by attack. The USA still don't trust Britain and a tension has grown between U.I.C. and USA. Anyways, Lord Johnny Goldtimbers has recently made a huge attack which has ended the Christmas Truce. Lord Johnny sent a whole batallion of lords, soldiers, and assassins against Charles Crestsilver and the Co. Sons of Liberty. The attack injured 79% of the Co. Sons of Liberty men and the U.I.C. sat blindly by blaming the USA on it all. This ruthlessness needs to stop. On other news, there are no signs of the plague anywhere in the Caribbean. There were an actually small total of 113 losses from the plague, mostly elderly people, already sick people, and small children. With Jolly and Beckett's plan failed, I'm sure it will be a good long while before they make a new one. We hope that with the New Year, the U.I.C. and USA will resolve their differences in a meeting. Anyways, that was all that has happened and we hope to continue writing to you in the New Year. We at ''Liberty's News ''wish you a "Happy New Year!". Category:U.I.C. Newspapers